Since When It Started?
by finnian24
Summary: This is a story about my farorite character and pairing in ANY, BL don't like don't read, possible mature-content in later chapters and spoilers. JaehaxKija.


This is my first time writing and publishing a story to FFn, soooooo.. that's right! I'm a super newbie writer ~

I'm from Indonesia, so please excuse my grammars and vocabs.

Actually, I want to post this fic for RyokuHaku week on 9th-15th March but I really don't know how to post this trough my android since my laptop doesn't have any internet connection and it having some heat issues that resulting power off... It just died because of heat... =.=

Warnings : may contain spoilers, sho-ai, etc.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Akatsuki no Yona and these characters on my story, all of them belong to their respective mangaka a.k.a Mizuho Kusanagi.

Although is already to late, I still want to say it...

Happy RyokuHaku Week!

I hope you guys like it ~ XD

**Since When It Started ?**

It had been two days since the rebellion occurs that the leader of the Fire Tribe, Kan Su-Jin, killed after all his war strategies had been countered excellently by intelligence of the current Kouka Kingdom's King, Su-Won. Yona with all of her companions are in the middle of curing themselves because of the injury that they get from their interference in the war.

"We are going to the town to purchase some food ingredient and medicines, you guys should stay here and wait." said Yun while picking up his belongings then prepare it for the way latter to the town. "We'll be right back" said Yona smiling to her journey companions that destinied to serve under her commands.

"Please be careful, Hime-sama.. " A frown coming from Kija's face as he bid his master a farewell greeting, Yona responded by patting the white-haired man's shoulder to assure him " Calm down, Kija.. Haku'll be there with me…". A voice suddenly goes up to the air around the group, from the green-haired companion that the group had " Ah ~ being Haku is so nice, able to go with a sweet girl like Yona ~ In fact that I want to go to a date with her will be nice ~ " Jaeha said as he want to grab Yona's hand but Haku's spear become an obstacle as far as he know " Don't you ever dare to touch her, Droopy-eyes! " A cold and killing voice came out from the black-haired man.

Jaeha bring his hand up as soon as possible while shaking his head to the left and right in prove of his defeat (only for this time) from casting his playboy-mode on Yona, a smirk coming from the black-haired man while his spear goes down from being an obstacle between Yona and the said droopy eyes. "Alright! It's time for us to go.." Yun said while leaving that place " And please TRY not to make ANY troubles while we're going to the town" The boy that addressed himself as handsome and genius young man threaten the four dragons there with a sharp gaze and cold voice, made the threatened ones nodded as soon as possible.

* * *

" Remembering what Yun-kun had said to us, let's try our best for doing anything that could ends up in trouble ~ " Jaeha said from below the tree, found sitting below it while observing his another three weird companions. Shina only make a nod in sign that he understand what Jaeha really means and agreeing with it, Kija does the same while keeping his eyes to the green-haired man. " But Zeno is hungry ~ Let's fetch something to eat ~" the yellow-haired companion that always energetic in any occasions said. " But, had we eaten a while ago? " Kija responded in no time, "But it had been two hours ago ~ Zeno is hungry now ~ " Zeno said starting to rolls over in the ground like a child, whining for food.

Shina then patted Zeno in the shoulder for gaining his attention, "What is it, Seiryuu?" Zeno stared at the young masked man. The masked man raised his and pointed at the river not far from their place "Fish" he said. "Ah ~ Good idea, Seiryuu ~" Zeno immediately stands up from his bedding (a.k.a the ground) and start looking at the river. Realizing that woods will be something important for the meal (no way he going to let Zeno eat raw fish), Kija took the intentions to search it " Well, I'll be off with Jaeha then … I'll search for some woods while you guys catch the fish.. " He said, approaching Jaeha that still hold his position below the tree. " Isn't it more make sense for you to stay behind resting rather than going with a body like that? " He said while observing the white-haired man.

"I want to go"

"Enough already, just stay here, will you?"

"I really want to go"

"It not necessary for you to come with me."

"Why?"

"It will be faster if I'm off alone." Jaeha then stood up from his place and cleaned his clothes from dirt "Besides, you'll only become a burden to me with…. " His word stopped from overflowing as soon as he saw some expression that Kija made, sad or shock, he doesn't know. Kija lowered his face, clutching his clothes with his left hand " Is it true? That I'll be a burden to you?" Kija said with a confused and pained voice, he wasn't sure what did he feel, but it made a throb in his chest when Jaeha said something like that to him.

Jaeha that encountered a situation like that make a fast move as soon as possible, he immediately shaking his head to the left and right then placed both of his hand above Kija's shoulders " Is.. Is not what I meant, Kija-kun, it just that I really want you to stay here… I'm worried.. " 'Huh? Wait.. Why I'm worrying about this guy?' Jaeha thought to himself and confused by worrying the well-being of his white-haired man companion. " … that your wounds will get worse, Kija-kun…" he said as continuing his previous line. 'Well ~ he's the one that having most injuries among us, so, it's NORMAL right to be concerned about him more?' He said to his own thoughts to relieve himself, afraid to falling for this man in front of him further.

Kija's face making a shade of pink by the thought of Jaeha worrying about his current condition, "But I really wanted to go with you, I want to help you.. " His eyes concentrating on Jaeha's face as he said " I can go with you, can't I ?" Kija placed his right hand above Jaeha's right hand. His gaze and touch making it's own way to Jaeha, making the said man cannot avoiding his sight from those blue eyes that keep staring at his eyes.

Jaeha letting his hands off from Kija's shoulders " Alright.. alright… I give up, okay? You could go with me … " he said turning his back at the opposite direction that his back facing Kija then gently pulling Kija's hand, telling him to follow " Zeno-kun… Shina-kun… Kija-kun and I going to the forest for woods, don't make any chaos or Yun-kun gonna come to kill us.. " at the thought of the man that addressed himself as a handsome and genius young man in the middle of slicing them with his sharp words with some black aura behind him made Jaeha's body having goose bumps.

Shina nods as soon as he understand what Jaeha said to both of them, " Be careful! Hakuryuu ~ Ryokuryuu ~ " a smile creeps from Zeno's face as he sends them off while continued what he had been doing since the first time he intended to catch the fish, hoping that the fishes they caught will be big enough and could make his (big-sized) tummy satisfied.

* * *

" Wait a minute … Jaeha.." Kija is trying to keep his pace with Jaeha that had been walking so fast in front of him while keeping his hand tied by each other " Wa.. I said wait a minute, Jaeha!" he said pulling his hand back without letting go the green-haired man's hand in front of him, making the said man finally stopping and turned his gaze towards the younger male. " I said, please wait a minute… Don't walk so fast like that.. " Kija said catching his breath " and… could you release my hand? I could walk by myself.. "

Jaeha react almost instantly, released Kija's hand after he saw that his hand still holding it so tightly that he doesn't even remembered holding it all the way up until now. Turning his body around, making his back facing the other male, Jaeha really confused with all these things that happened to him 'When does it started? Why it feels like so sudden? It feels like Kija-kun has been… the only person that couldn't stay away from my head?' Jaeha making a frown going up to his face as those thought keep wondering and making him insane because of Kija, until the voice of the said man bring him back to reality. "Jaeha? What's wrong? Why are you making such expression?" Kija placed his hand above Jaeha's hand before a blush suddenly coming up at his face then retracting his hand off of Jaeha's hand. "Let's go… we should gather some woods.. " he continuing his last words without seeing Jaeha's face at all.

'Ah.. What had I been thinking? Why am I did that? Touching his hand?' Kija said to his own heart ' It's like my hand had been moving by itself…' 'Ah… What is it?! Forget it.. forget it… forget it…' Kija could feel that his heart beat goes faster than it should be, making his face red and feels warm. 'It feels… very different than what I feel for Hime-sama…' 'Since when that I had been thinking about Jaeha more than.. just a dragon brother?' Kija starting to get deeper to the thought of Jaeha being more just a dragon siblings, that he wanted to spend more time and things with him. It really making him confused and making a darker shade of red on his face.

* * *

The rest of the journey goes on without any voices from both of the males, they keeps walking by Jaeha on the front without letting out any conversations out from their mouth. Kija keep following Jaeha from behind while averting his gaze somewhere else from the figure that walks not too far in front of him, afraid that his thought will going out-of-control if he staring at the figure for too long. 'Ah… This is why I am not letting you come, damned white dragon..' Jaeha letting out a sigh before turning his body to catch Kija that not even realize that he is walking towards the green-haired man embrace.

"Ja..Jaeha?!" A great shade of red coming right up to his face when he being embraced like that by Jaeha, he couldn't form any words as Jaeha shut him up " Shhh… Be quiet for a moment, Kija-kun.. " He said as placing his head beside the man that still being held by both of his hands. Kija just shut himself up after Jaeha told him to shut up for a while, he rested his head against Jaeha's neck before putting his hands on Jaeha's back to return the warm embrace Jaeha had been giving him.

"Kija-kun… You're … really annoying… " Jaeha said it with a low and monotone voice, breaking the silence air between both of them. Kija speak up with quite loud voice almost instantly at Jaeha's word, not even bother to accept the true intentions from it "Hah?! What did you… " the words that previously forming inside his mouth never released to the air between them, it's path had been closed by Jaeha's lips that covering his. They stood still while doing nothing than placing each other lips against each other, before Jaeha finally pulling himself back.

"Your existence is stirring my heart… what I said now is the only truth, Kija-kun… Your existence will become the most important from now on… " Jaeha starring at both of Kija's eyes, looking for some reaction from his face that have a little shade of red on it. " I .. I do too, Jaeha, I just realized that I want your existence by my side from now on.. " Kija said as his eyes now landing on Jaeha's previous gaze on his face while his face still have those shade of red on it.

Smiling, Jaeha gave Kija a peck on his forehead before taking his hand in Jaeha's, " Then we should continue our duty, Kija-kun ~ " Kija returned the favor by smiling back at Jaeha then nodding " Alright… I concern about Zeno that had been waiting for our return… I hoped he didn't eat those raw fish… " a chuckle coming up from his mouth. " We should hurry then ~ I don't think Zeno-kun could restrain himself from hunger ~ " Jaeha just know, that starting from this day, his destinied journey as one of the four dragons will become better by Kija staying at his side.

**-END-**

* * *

That's the end of it guys ~

I'm thinking about continuing this story, but I'm not promising it.. XD

Hope I can see you guys later, review and critics are very welcome ~

I took the picture from pixiv, since i couldn't read japanese.. here's her id .. id=13240685


End file.
